Halfsleeper
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Al fin y al cabo eso era todo lo que tenían asegurado, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y que les mantendría unidos incluso en la muerte.


**Original: 17 noviembre 2013**

**15 abril 2019**

* * *

**Halfsleeper**

_«__Un amor inmenso no encuentra su fin, pues la muerte es un nuevo camino para seguir amándonos.»_

Era la noche de víspera para Navidad, las calles de Tokio se encontraban atestadas de gente que, como siempre, habían salido a realizar sus compras de último minuto. Dos chicos de aproximadamente diecisiete años iban entre la multitud, sujetados de las manos para evitar perderse el uno del otro. Parecían niños pequeños, pero no les importaba. Se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento en el cual habían dejado su vehículo. Kyousuke Tsurugi llevaba la mayor parte de las bolsas de sus compras mientras su novio, Matsukaze Tenma, llevaba el resto. Eran poco más de las 20:00 horas, había sido un largo y agotador día para ambos que al igual que el resto decidieron preparar todo para navidad a último minuto. Los dos muchachos trataban de avanzar lo más rápido que les era posible entre la multitud, aún tenían por delante un viaje de poco más de tres horas para llegar a Shizuoka; allí se reunirían con otros amigos suyos para finalizar los preparativos de la cena para el siguiente día. Les gustaba que todo estuviese en orden antes de la fecha pactada. El chico de ojos color ámbar, apretó como pudo el agarre de la mano del de cabellos castaños, lo cual era difícil debido a las bolsas que los dos llevaban.

Apresuraron su paso una vez que salieron de la muchedumbre para tomar un atajo, la calle que eligieron no era muy transitada en aquellas fechas ya que estaba alejada de los principales centros comerciales. Se detuvieron un par de veces ya que a Matsukaze le resultaba algo cansado llevar tantas cosas, aun así se negó a que su novio llevara todo él solo; acomodó mejor las bolsas y prosiguieron. Minutos más tarde llegaron al estacionamiento, mientras acomodaban las cosas en la cajuela del vehículo no pudieron evitar bromear sobre que subirían de peso o morirían de indigestión por toda la comida que ingerirían en la cena. Era raro ver sonreír o reír a Kyousuke y Tenma se sentía afortunado por ello; le alegraba saber que él era la razón de la felicidad del de cabellos azules, si bien, este se sentía igual por tener al chico castaño a su lado. En ocasiones, sentía que no era merecedor de tener a alguien como aquel ingenuo y dulce chico de orbes azules; se preguntaba qué era lo que le había visto a alguien como él, el amargado de todos sus amigos, aquel muchacho que prefería quedarse en casa a ir a una fiesta. En verdad, no lo podía entender.

Por su parte, Tenma también se mostraba aun incrédulo por tener a Kyousuke Tsurugi, le costaba creer que alguien como él pudo fijarse en su persona; un muchacho bastante torpe y, más que ingenuo, algo idiota a su parecer. Sinceramente no creía que fuera digno de ser amado por el muchacho de ojos ambarinos, siempre pensaba que tarde o temprano se aburriría de él y le reemplazaría por alguien más, una persona que fuese más inteligente que él, un chico que tuviese un carácter más fuerte y no se dejase amedrentar por los comentarios ajenos. Suspiró pesadamente antes de depositar la última bolsa en el vehículo sin poder evitar que sus ojos se tornasen llorosos, Kyousuke al percatarse de ello le abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda y depositó un beso en su mejilla; Matsukaze cerró los ojos al sentir los labios ajenos sobre su piel morena. Una lágrima bajó por su rostro, misma que fue secada por la pálida mano de su amado quien por segunda ocasión le besó. No soportaba verle triste, siempre que eso sucedía tenía la sensación de que era culpa suya y eso no podía tolerarlo; él debía hacerlo feliz, no lo contrario, desde que le conoció supo que ese era su destino y lo cumpliría sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

Momentos después ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron su camino a casa, debido a que ambos querían llegar pronto decidieron que lo mejor era tomar la autopista de Tomei lo cual acortaría su viaje a aproximadamente dos horas. Si bien repentinamente Tenma tuvo sus dudas al respecto, en realidad era muy receloso de las autovías, permitió que Kyousuke tomara ese camino. Todo fuera con tal de llegar rápido para reunirse con sus amigos en aquella ciudad. Takuto Shindou y Ranmaru Kirino les esperarían en la mansión que el primero tenía en Shizuoka, ya que los cuatro eran los organizadores del festejo navideño. No querían ser impuntuales, ya que su amigo Takuto era excesivamente puntual y le molestaba que otros llegaran tarde especialmente cuando quedaban de verse para celebrar alguna fecha especial. Si bien, pareció no importar que eligieran dicha carretera el camino les seguía pareciendo eterno. Sin embargo, el moreno instó a su novio a no manejar a una velocidad mayor a la que iban en ese momento, 90 kilómetros por hora, el límite era de 100; le provocaba algo de pánico viajar a velocidades que él consideraba excesivas, si bien, confiaba mucho en Tsurugi. Sabía que prácticamente estaba en buenas manos, estaba seguro de que mientras estuviera con él nada malo le sucedería ni a él y mucho menos a su amado.

No obstante, la vida suele dar giros inesperados que cambian tu destino para siempre. En una de las curvas de la autopista inexplicablemente Kyousuke perdió el control del vehículo. Su auto viró a la izquierda y chocó contra uno de los muros de concreto que se encontraba a lado de la carretera. Salió despedido hacia la derecha por el impacto, atravesó dos de los carriles, llegó hasta uno de los prados laterales, dio varias volteretas hasta que finalmente aterrizó entre un mar de fragmentos de vidrio. Tanto Matsukaze como Tsurugi no llevaban abrochado su cinturón de seguridad, cuando más lo necesitaban optaron por no usarlo; fueron arrojados de un lado a otro dentro del automóvil. Ambos quedaron prensados entre los fierros retorcidos, el de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y contempló el cuerpo ensangrentado de su novio. Sintió como un insoportable dolor le laceraba, intentó moverse pero este le impidió hacerlo; le dolía demasiado su cuerpo que prácticamente estaba atascado entre la chatarra. Susurró el nombre de su amado un par de veces con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, pero fue en vano, él estaba muerto. Una lágrima descendió por su rostro también herido, en tan solo un instante había perdido a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida.

Matsukaze Tenma había escuchado que cuando una persona se encuentra al borde de la muerte, por su mente ve pasar toda su vida; probablemente era cierto, ya que él empezó a rememorar todos y cada de los hermosos momentos vividos a lado de Kyousuke. Desde su primer encuentro fortuito hasta el día en que él se le declaró aun con el temor de un inminente rechazo. Tenía apenas diecisiete años, Tsurugi acababa de cumplir dieciocho y justo ese día fue el primero en que pudo manejar sin preocuparse por no tener licencia, su vida apenas comenzaba. Habían pensado en hacer juntos tantas cosas, seguir con sus estudios para después encontrar un empleo estable que les permitiese comprar un departamento ya que tenían pensado irse a vivir juntos; quizás en un futuro adoptasen un niño para formar la familia que ambos anhelaban. El muchacho de ojos ámbar soñaba con ver a su hermano casarse con su pareja, Amemiya Taiyou, y asimismo vivir felices como ambos deseaban. Probablemente también se animasen a adoptar y así cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños, tener un hijo. Tenían un brillante futuro por delante, pero desafortunadamente la tragedia se interpuso entre ellos y sus anhelos. Claro que no era el único que tenía sueños y aspiraciones, él también tenía los suyos.

Él también había imaginado y planeado su vida en torno a su querido Kyousuke. Compartían la idea de estudiar y trabajar antes de optar por formar un hogar, una familia; también había soñado con recorrer el mundo a su lado, visitar los lugares sobre los que tanto había leído en libros, revistas y diversos sitios web. Quería vivir su vida al máximo, moría por poder seguir jugando soccer aunque no de manera profesional pero ambicionaba continuar disfrutando de su deporte favorito, el mismo que le llevo a conocerlo a él, a Kyousuke Tsurugi quien de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su todo. La persona de la que se enamoró a primera vista y la que desde aquel primer instante fue centro de todas sus aspiraciones, el chico por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario. Por quien hubiese dado lo poco que poseyera, a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma aquella noche de verano después de aquel duro entrenamiento para ganar aquel partido que le trajo su primer trofeo y el reconocimiento de la gente. Más ahora todo estaba perdido, sus sueños habían sido derruidos desde el primer impacto que sufrieron, pero eso era algo que francamente no le dolía perder sino el no poder seguir viviendo y disfrutando la vida junto al amor de su vida.

De pronto sintió como sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y su visión se nublaba aún más, aunados al incremento del dolor en sus extremidades y la pesadez que sentía en general; cerró los ojos y derramó aquellas lágrimas de dolor que había intentado contener durante esos breves momentos llenos de recuerdos que se agolparon su mente. Logró estirar aunque sea un poco su mano para rozar el brazo de su fallecido novio, suspiró pesadamente exhalando su último aliento para después cerrar sus ojos por siempre. Había muerto pero lo hizo feliz, pereció junto a la persona que le había entregado su amor sin condiciones tal y como siempre soñó; ambos dejaron este mundo con miles de recuerdos felices que les acompañarían por toda la eternidad. Al fin y al cabo eso era todo lo que tenían asegurado, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y que les mantendría unidos incluso en la muerte.


End file.
